


美少年与蝙蝠兽

by YingJZ



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Translation, background SuperBat, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingJZ/pseuds/YingJZ
Summary: Tim变成茶壶，Jason是把扶手椅，Bruce是……，Clark来拯救他们所有人。要是Bruce能滚出地下洞穴就好了
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	美少年与蝙蝠兽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat). Log in to view. 



“就是这样。”Tim悄声说，声音极力放低，仿佛他会吓跑这个男人，即使男人远在两个房间以外，仿佛有人听到就会毁掉一切似的。

Jason听到了，Tim倚在他的扶手上。多年来，Jason头一次感受到希望。他轻柔地抖抖坐垫，玩闹般地摇动Tim，Tim茶壶盖上清脆的叮当声是他眼里最动听的音乐，“你觉得这会花多久？”他问道。

Tim的壶嘴撇下一定角度，Jason知道那是耸肩的意思，如果对方还有肩膀的话，“不可能很久吧？Bruce已经被关在这里九年了，他肯定很渴望有人到来。”

“他前段时间感觉并不太急切。”

“唔，好吧，”Bruce 对这个男人的反应不遂人愿，Tim没法为他辩解什么，但他还是用尽可能乐观的语气对Jason讲：“事情会好起来的，一定会的。”

~

情况并没有好转。

两周后，Bruce仍然拒绝离开洞穴一步。

Tim每个晚上都靠在Jason的坐垫上，向他保证（也向自己保证）诅咒一定会被消除，他们会被拯救的。

~

Jason知道Bruce是个孤僻的人，他一直都是，甚至在他让自己被诅咒前也是独身一人。尽管他坚持认为是他想要一个人，他也不需要任何人，这样会活得更好，但他对城堡的员工颇为依赖，也很关照他们。Jason想除了Bruce，没有人能在有家人和朋友的陪伴下，依旧处于严重自我封闭的状态。

（也许他们过去不完全算是朋友，但在这种魔咒之下，在庄园共同生活数年后，必然会拉近他们的关系。Bruce也许不会承认这点，但他们事实上像家人一样照顾彼此，因为他是个独行侠！）

当一切似乎毫无希望的时候，声称你对现有生活方式感到自在是可以被接受的。

但现在，现在转机出现了，现在他们所有人都可能变回来，离开这个活炼狱，重新 _活_ 过来。

前提是Bruce Wayne能敞开心扉，允许一个能真正走进他生活的人，不是他的管家或门徒，而是一个能带给他独特的爱的人（独特的，因为Bruce _值得_ 被爱）。一个可以给予他支持与勇气，能把他拉出自我监牢，可以带他踏入世界的人。

比如那个英俊，善良，喜欢泡在图书馆里的男人，他误打误撞闯入被遗弃的庄园，在看到他们被诅咒的情形后决定伸出援手，即使面对满身皮毛，长着巨大翅膀，坏脾气惹人讨厌的Bruce后，毅然选择 _留下来_ 。

Clark Kent也许就是那个能改变一切的非凡之人，每个人都因为他的到来而欣喜若狂。

除了Bruce，这个要命的傻瓜。

难道Bruce想余生都做一个蝙蝠模样的庞大的野兽吗，难道他想要所有人终身都当个无生命的家具吗，把大家和他捆在一起永远不分开——

哦

妈的，也许他真想。【注】

~

Jason花了不少时间和功夫下楼梯来到洞穴，这又一次提醒他有多痛恨自己被困在家具的形态内——细小的腿凳，笨重的高椅背，他甚至都不是把皮椅。

当一把扶手椅的生活 _无聊透顶_ 。在一栋没有真正活人的屋子里，他一无是处，根本没有“人”能坐他（除了Tim）。有一次Clark坐在他上面，Jason意外又惊喜地叫出声，Clark立刻就跳开了并向他道歉。这个男人总是非常小心不使用任何能说话的家具或者餐具，只有茶壶是例外，Tim不知怎么设法说服了Clark自己想替他倒茶。他们都想变得有用处，真心的。要是Clark愿意享受他柔软舒适的靠垫，Jason会心花怒放的，但是找一种不奇怪的方式告诉别人想让对方坐在你上面，这有点难度啊。

他在洞穴的最黑暗的地方找到Bruce——毫不令人意外。他和他的超小型同类倒挂在梁上，Jason确信Bruce肯定和蝙蝠说话，但他还没抓到现行（Alfred拒绝对此做出回应）。

“好了，大蝙蝠。”Jason开口，Bruce从翅膀后面瞪着他，“我有些事情要讲，你也有些事情要听，我要开始说了，你好好听着。”

Bruce看起来像是打算飞走，但目前还是屈尊留了下来，Jason继续说，“你必须跨过自己这道坎，”如果他有手指的话，他会直接竖起指头指责对方，“可能你觉得这是你想要的，但这对你不好，这对我们所有人都不好。“

“Dick需要能再次用双腿跳跃、奔跑，”Dick被困在天花板上无法动弹，他变成一顶华丽的枝形吊灯，他过去热爱呆在高处，但现在，“他的光线一天比一天昏暗。”

Jason说，“Alfred很痛苦，他没法像他想要的那样照顾大家；Damian不能画画、不能抚摸他的爱犬；Cassandra也急需活动。”他尤其为她感到难过，变成一个大玻璃花瓶，无法移动也无法被移动，她太重也太易碎。

“Tim需要一个长胳膊的人来给他拥抱，” Jason的话语回荡在空旷，冰冷的洞穴内，“我也需要有真正的手臂来拥抱他。”

Bruce什么也没说，但他本来也极少说话。

Jason叹了口气，“你不是非得让自己感受到什么爱，但你必须要尝试，因为我们只能指望你了，我们需要你试试。”

Jason说完就离开了，木质腿在地板上擦刮出刺耳的声响。

~

第二天，Bruce上来和Clark共进晚餐。

他没开口，但感觉Clark很开心的样子。

Tim对这一幕激动到差点甩飞自己的壶盖儿。

~

当他们是人类时，Jason和Tim相处不来。他不知道也不记得是什么引发了他们之间的敌对（尽管这很可能是Jason的错），他们总是打架。

当他们不再是人形时，争吵打架都没什么意义了。他们所拥有的全部就是彼此，庄园里所有人都不知道他们会被诅咒困到什么时候，或者说他们真的还能变回去么。

一天Tim来到客厅，第一次与Jason像普通人那样交流，好像当他们真正是人类时却无法对话。

那是八年前的事了。这八年来Jason每一天都试着回忆抚摸一个人是什么感受，他想知道Tim吻起来是什么样子。

也许中了魔法诅咒最令人沮丧的事情之一就是扶手椅没法打手枪。

~

当然，这需要时间。Bruce在成为蝙蝠野兽以前就与人有沟通问题，所以他们二人的关系在最初有些如屡薄冰，发展缓慢是可以理解的。他现在大部分时候都和Clark呆在一起，Clark讲话，Bruce听着，有时也会搭腔。

这是很大的进展。

庄园里的所有“人”都拭目以待。

~

当诅咒消除的时候，Tim在他通常的座位上，靠着Jason的坐垫，携着魔法的强光涌过整幢庄园。

Jason眨眨眼，发现自己仰躺在地毯上，Tim坐在他腿上，也冲他眨巴着眼睛。

用真实的，人类的双眼，眨眼睛。

蓝色的眼眸。

Jason知道Tim有一双蓝眼，但是时隔这么久之后再次见到还是令他沉沦，几近晕眩。

“就是这样？” Tim低语，好似大声喊叫就会毁掉一切。

“是啊。” Jason哑着嗓子，他的人类嘴巴和舌头还对重新工作有些不习惯，他的整个身体都在打问号，他想立刻仔细检查一遍，确保哪哪儿都没缺，各器官都在正常运作。

但首先，Jason倾身，拥住Tim。

Tim回抱住他，双臂打颤。

当Jason重新坐正的时候，Tim把Jason眼角的泪水抹去，他甚至都没注意到自己开始流泪。Tim吻上他，这一刻，仿佛魔法再次降临。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：原文这两行只有：Oh. Shit. “也许他真想”是我为了上下文更流畅擅自加的。
> 
> 原作者在评论区的回答关于Alfred变成什么的设想：  
> [Alfred变成老爷钟，他没有办法帮助任何人，唯一能做的就是记录时间，记下他们被困住的时间]  
> [Damian变成餐椅，他超级不爽，因为和Jason是同类家具，而且他坐上去并不舒适]


End file.
